MS GUNDAM: The Lost Century Wiki
Welcome to the Genuine Gundam Wiki This wiki is specially dedicated only to OFFICIAL MEMBERS OF THE MS Gundam: The Lost Century fan fiction! IMPORTANT NOTICES: Due to the recent "takeovers" within this wikia, the administrators have enforced rules that will serve as guidelines for all bonafide contributors. Any un-toward actions, posts, comments, etc. will be subject to review and immediate action. The following are guiding rules for all to adhere. : : Acknowledgement: It has always been a dream to have your own Gundam. Ever since seeing it in a television series for the first time, the mecha anime has got us hooked. The resolve to be a Gundam fan for life is constantly fanned, as it seems righty so. The flames of zeal for Gundam fired up as the world saw a 1/1 RX-78-2 in Odaiba, Japan. This is a fan fiction based on the original Gundam back in 1979, the brainchild of Yoshiyuki Tomino. Entitled MS GUNDAM: The Lost Century, it started as an idea by co-fans in the Gundam community page in Facebook ™ way back April 07, 2011 (coincidentally, the first Gundam series was launched in April 07, 1979). By then, the title was MS Gundam: The Lost War Chronicles. Since there is an existing manga with that same title, it was decided to rename the fictional story as such, in reference to the timeline of the story, the Lost Century. The group was established and the fun began. As it is like in reality, people come and go, but those who remained continued its determination to come up at least two seasons. At the start, it seemed like a tall order, since the group was eventually plagued with dissensions and disagreements over plot shifts, not to mention the arguments between fan fiction members. But through it all, the love for Gundam has kept the group intact while keeping in check everything. The fan fiction has gone a long way. The group opened a blog site to host the story episodes and information about the characters and mobile weapons. Eventually, it was scrapped because of the highly technical procedure of maintaining the blog. The shift to Wikia™ as the host site proved to be a good choice. Everything fell into place: the templates for page layout, the members’ account, etc. While the group is fond of the fan fiction, there were others who were not fond of the group’s story. However, the excitement did not diminish, but during those trying times, the fiction brought the members together. Everyone has a share of designing one’s own character and custom mobile suit. There are also those who took charge of the drawings, outlining story plots, and writing of each episode, side story, and battle scenarios. It is noteworthy that the members be acknowledged with their efforts and of course, love for Gundam, which exceed cultural boundaries and age gaps. A special mention will be made for Jeffrey Vergara, who cooked up the idea for a fan fiction (based on a Gunpla kitbash) and initially did the main story. Thanks to him, the on-going fan fiction unravels up to its 15th (yes, 15!) episode, which ends the Season One, has reached this far. One might ask, until when? Nobody on the group knows for sure. But while we are at it, the direction can only be forward. With one famous line from the original series in mind, we can say, “This is no joke, my boy! No joke!” Sieg, Gundam!! How It All Started: The collaborators, authors, writers, character authors are all Gundam fans in the Facebook page Gundam . It first started when a discussion was made about having a personal customized mobile suit. One started to share his ideas, another (Keith) shared his drawings, another (Richard) drew the mobile suit designs, and still another (John) posted his pictures of a modified GunPla kit. After much activity and discussion, one fan (Amuro) proposed to write a story about all the collaborated works. Many pitched in for ideas, drawings, storylines, side stories, plots, mobile suit technology, character improvements, and the group was formed. A blog site was employed for the need of posting the fan fiction. Having experienced a hiatus from some of the writers, another fan (Harvyn) started a wikia about the fan fiction. and the rest is history. Lost Century Season One episodes: CLICK HERE for the complete list of Season One episodes. Lost Century Season Two episodes: CLICK HERE for the on-going Season Two episodes. Stories from Lost Century Members: Members can also submit original fan fiction titles. *Transcendence (by DieSukka, a.k.a. Emmerson Lee) Fan Fiction Discussions: CLICK HERE to view the discussion pages. Did You Know That..... #.....this fan fiction started from friendships established through the Gundam fan page in the social network, Facebook™? #.....this wikia experienced its first true troll? #..... Poll: Did you like Gundam AGE? Yes. I am a true-blooded Gundam fan. Yes. It suits my preference. Yes. Though, I may not be as thrilled as I am with my most favorite Gundam series. No. Crap. No. My life is too busy. What Gundam AGE? Notes: This wikia has no relation whatsoever to the manga title nor to the Sci-Fi Mech Shooter/Mech Simulator Game for the Sony PlayStation 2 which also bears the same title, Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles. All characters, mobile suits/armors, names, locations, etc. are purely fictional. Latest activity: AxiomRepair.jpg IMG 6583.jpg P16-09-11 07.02-2-.jpg 307229 10150311641811839 761156838 7607344 764783760 n.jpg Category:Browse Category:Lost War Chronicles Home